Things Just Happen On There Own
by bella-tripped123
Summary: Abbey moves to chicago with her two sisters. She has always been a loner. Will this change this time? Charlie is the guy all the girls swoon over. He hates it. Will his luck change? But there is a catch. what happens when Abbeys emotions get outta contol?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is a story by Ismay!!**

**The story is dedicated to Charlie Brown. He was the sweetest Horse in the world and we will never forget him. R.I.P**

**Mal - She has been through some rough times but is always fun and bouncey. She makes me laugh when I dont even wanna smile. Luv you 4eva babe.**

**Tiff and Em - You guys rock. They are my Twilight Buddys 4eva.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICES:**

**If I say Alice by accident I mean Mal. If I say Rose by accident I mean Jo. And OMGLV means 'oh my gorgeous little vamp' -- it is sumthin me and my maytes say lmao.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**xx**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Abbey POV)**

As soon as I woke up I remembered that today was my first day of a new school. Fantastic! I hated starting a new school. My best friends, Malandra and Jo, (who were also my step-sisters) and I had moved to Chicago a couple of weeks back and semester started today. Those two had no problem with starting a new school. Malandra was a small intelligent girl who loved shopping and was always full of energy. Jo was probably one of the most gorgeous girls out there, she was tall blonde and leggy, but anyone mess with her then they were in trouble. Another thing about these to girls is that they were extremely popular, unlike me.

I heaved myself out of bed and went over to the mirror. I sighed. I hated my look – I had pale skin black hair and dark eyebrows and lashes. This was one of the reasons I became an emo. I got teased at my old school because of my complexion, and I found it very hard to control my anger. So I now keep my emotions controlled. That brings us to the second reason; when my emotions get out of control bad things happen...

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Charlie POV)**

I slammed down the button on my alarm causing everything on my bedside table to fall to the floor noisily. Ugh, start of semester. UGH Laura and Shannon and the flock. The thought of them just made me sick. They were the bunch of girls who followed me around everyday trying to get a date. I honestly don't see what is so special about me. I unwillingly dragged myself out of bed and stumbled towards the mirror. My hair was draped messily over my eyes; I ran my hand through it a few times to make sure it looked decent then went toward my closet to fetch out some clothes. I ended up in my jeans and a t-shirt. I'm sure that Ed would give me the 'if you dress like that you will never pick up a girl' and then Jazz would say 'well he wants someone special, not some random sheep.' Then it would turn into a fight that I would end up breaking up. Why did I have to be the sensible one? Edmund, or Ed as everyone calls him, was the kinda guy who could pick up girls like pennies. He always had a girlfriend sometimes more than one, he was a player. But when you actually got to know him he was a generally nice guy and was sensitive, he just hadn't found the perfect girl yet. Jasper, or Jazz, on the other hand was always sensitive and treated all his girlfriends with respect. At the moment he had just broken up from a 7 month relationship with a girl called Vicky since he saw her with another guy. I finished getting ready and headed downstairs to my car.

As soon as I sat down in the leather seats I felt at home. I loved my car, its power and speed. I checked to see if no one was behind and raced my way to get Ed and Jazz. As soon as they were in the car Ed was checking his appearance in my rear view mirror. I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged.

"I saw that you guys," Ed informed us. "And if you really want to know, it's because those new chicks are coming today and I want to look nice in case they are hot."

I chuckled under my breath while sending a quick glance Jaspers way, and we were both grinning as we continued our car journey to school.

Once we got to the parking lot, I stopped the car. I looked out the window to check there was no sheep and froze at what I saw.

There was a fantastic motorbike sitting next the most stunning girl I had ever seen. She had the black helmet in her hands as she walked over to a very shiny Aston. What an ASTON. Nobody at this school had an Aston. I sat there gawking for I don't know how long, when Ed finally pulled me from my daze.

"Hey there, Charlie. You coming or what? don't worry its all clear." When I didn't move Ed leaned next to me. "What are you gawking at you idiot.

I was still in too much shock from the girl to answer let alone the fact that this girl owned a motorbike and her friends owned an Aston. So I just sat there and pointed.

"Wow, Jazz come and look at this. There is a motorbike and Aston in the lot." Ed called over without taking his eyes off it.

"What. Let me see!" Jazz shouted.

I turned to look at him. "What the hell Ed." I said. "Yeah the cars amazing but look at that girl, she is the most stunning thing I have ever seen."

Ed didn't answer he was just gawking out the car window face now pressed up to the glass. I pushed him out of the way so I could see what he was staring at. A leggy blonde had just stepped out of the Aston and was now talking to the bike-girl. I have to admit this girl was pretty but she was nothing on the black haired beauty. Once I laid my eyes on her I couldn't take them off. I slid out the car and leaned against the hood looking at her just like Ed was doing to the blonde. Jazz was sat in the car snickering, I thought about hitting him but I couldn't tear myself away from this girl.

We were still looking at them when the blonde caught Ed's eye, she looked at me then whispered to the black haired beauty. She turned and saw me. I winked and she narrowed her eyes then stormed off. The blonde giggled then followed behind her. Behind them scurried a short dark- haired girl trying to catch up.

Jasper was now in full blow hysterics. I ignored him, got my books and walked to Tutor. He quickly followed and started teasing me, Ed soon joined in the fun. I almost lost my temper and snapped. But I just scowled and stormed ahead. They lagged behind laughing their heads off. I did my best to ignore them and finally blocked them out. The bell went and I ran to my Form room as I was already late.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you like it. Please review. Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Abbey POV)**

I stormed off to my tutor with a giggling Jo and Malandra behind me. Of course Malandra was planning a shopping trip so that I could get some new clothes to impress the winking guy. Ugh. I mean who does that, who does he think he is winking at me. I'm not going to jump into his bed if he leans on his car hood and winks at me. I can't deny that he is kind of good-looking but I am not the kind of girl that he can wrap round his little finger. And I bet he wasn't even winking at me, I mean why would he be I'm a very unattractive emo. And if he was with me it would be very dangerous for him. What If I lost my temper around him, he could get hurt. Wait why do I care if he gets hurt, why am I even thinking if he was with me. I'm losing my mind. I'm not here to look for guys; I am here to study until I can go to uni and move away and find some people who are like me. I want someone who I wouldn't be dangerous too. I hate being me, I can't be happy being me. I put everyone around me in danger. I warn Malandra and Jo countless times that they shouldn't be friends with me because every day they are in risk of getting hurt or dying, and it's all my fault.

I walked out of Tutor in a bit of a daze. I dint pay attention to where I was going. I was just thinking about that boy. His hair had been messy but kind of cute, and he had the most amazing face and his eyes, oh my god his eyes. Suddenly I was flying through the air. I fell into something solid and warm. I cautiously opened my eyes and looked up. Please say I was dreaming. Please, please, please say I was dreaming. I was looking up into those exact green eyes I had been thinking about when I fell. How am I ever going to stop think about him now!

**(Charlie POV)**

I walked along the corridor toward my next class, thinking about her again. She had the most deep magical brown eyes. Her eyes and her hair went in perfect contrast with her pale skin. Suddenly I felt something crash into my arms. I looked down to see her black hair cascading around her gorgeous pale features. I found myself memorizing every tiny detail of her face. The angle of her cheekbones, the size of her lashes, and the curve of her nose, everything. She finally opened her eyes and the moment I looked into them I got lost. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds but it seemed like alternate bliss, until she looked down and embarrassed righted herself. She sprung up so quickly she almost fell over forward. Luckily I caught her.

"Woah! Steady On." I chuckled. "Hold your horses and get your balance back." She just looked up and scowled. Ahh, she must still remember the winking thing this morning. She wasn't too fond of that. Any other girl would have swooned but not her she was different.

"Hey, I'm Charlie." I said holding out my hand. She just stared at me as if there was something wrong so I grabbed her hand and shook it. She looked away slightly flustered and did she just blush. A breeze came through the halls making her hair blow into my face. And oh my goodness, her hair smelt gorgeous, I just wanted to run my hands through it and ... wait what the hell am I thinking I don't even know her name for crying out loud. So I stood there like a statue, using all my self-restraint to not touch her.

She turned back around and looked at me. Her expression became slightly confused, and then upset. Why was she upset, I wanted to comfort her but I knew that if I let my guard down for a second I would not be able to control myself. I would work on this restraint later.

"I am Abbey." She told me.

"Well it's nice to finally know your name. I am terribly sorry about the ...umm...err... thing this morning and I hope we can be frie...."

"No worries. But about the friend thing, I don't think you should take that up. You should stay away from me, it's safer." And with that she turned around and continued her journey down the hall.

"What is that supposed to mean." I called after her but she was already gone.

What the hell does she mean dangerous. How can she be dangerous? She's beautiful and she looks so delicate. I wondered to my next class pondering about how she could be at all dangerous.

"Charlie, it's nice that you have finally decided to join us today." Mrs Barry said as I walked into the room in my little daydream. It took me longer than it should have done to realise that everyone else was already seated and working, but when I did I scurried to my seat and got to work. I had so much to do I didn't have time to share one single thought about Abbey.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Abbey POV)**

Class was a doddle. Literature had always been one of my favourite subjects along with art. I enjoyed classic poems which had deep feelings hidden beneath. We were studying the Jane Austin books at the moment and we were doing one of my particular favourites – Sense and Sensibility.

As soon as I got out of class my mind drifted towards the boy again, I mean Charlie. I must have looked like such an idiot standing there gawking at him when he held out his hand. I probably went as red as a tomato when he touched me. But his voice was flabbergasting. It was smooth and deep, almost like music. I could sit there and listen to his voice all-day everyday and not get bored.

I walked into my history class and stepped over toward the teacher.

"Hi. I'm Abbey Sykes. I'm new here. Where should I sit?" I asked giving him my file.

"Go sit in the empty seat, next to Hertson." He told me without even looking up.

Who was Hertson, I guess I would just look for an empty seat and that would be next to him. I scanned the room and froze. Not on the empty seat that was awaiting me, but the person sat on the same desk. With all the girls in the class ogling at him and leaning forward as if they were going to air kiss. What idiots!

"Miss Sykes is there a problem?" The teacher asked finally looking up. I considered answering 'yes for a moment' but decided against it. Did his face just look disappointed?

"No, no there is no problem." I said quickly and hurried over to my seat. I could have sworn his face brightened again when I answered no. I shook my head; I'm losing my mind why would he want to sit with me. I am just a loner emo girl. I walked over and took my seat, glancing quickly up at Charlie. He was looking at me smiling. This was going to be a long lesson.

**(Charlie POV)**

I couldn't believe she was in my class. It had made my day. I was actually going to be able to find out more about her and what she said. That got me thinking again. How could someone so small and fragile be dangerous? I looked at her trying to find something that would make her dangerous. But once I glanced down at her beautiful face I couldn't tear myself away. Her skin was so pale it looked like it would break away at any touch and her fragile bones were as delicate as glass. She glanced up at me. And her eyes met mine again just for a few seconds. They were beautiful. If we were to have kids then I would want them to all be her. What the hell am I thinking, I'm not even friends with her, let alone her boyfriend and I am thinking about if we were to have KIDS. Sheesh Charlie get a grip. She looked away again blushing. She had such a beautiful blush. I would have to try and make her blush more often. It looked like she had little rose petals on her cheeks. I looked away and tried to get myself together. But I couldn't resist another look. When I turned my head she was looking at me as well. She once again looked away and got to work. Yes. Wait does this mean.... No, no Charlie she can't like you back. I needed to talk to Jazz. He would give me the good advice. I looked at the clock. Shit, still an hour to go. How was I going to ever last that long with her sitting right next to me? Okay. I know I will try and find out more about her! That will make it easier for Jazz to give me advice. Once the teacher had set the work I turned in my chair to talk to her.

**(Abbey POV)**

I looked up at once again he was staring at me. This time his whole body was facing my direction. He couldn't be staring at me for a good way. He was probably staring for the same reasons others stare. The way I look. Sigh. I glanced up at him again. The only difference was his face wasn't all twisted in disgust. Was that a good sign? I dint know much about these things. I would have to talk to Malandra and Jo at lunch. How long to go. Holy crap this lesson has gone slow, I still had almost a full hour! I was going to find out why he was staring at me.

"Do you have a problem or something?" I asked him in my annoyed voice.

"No, no... It's just..." He looked away struggling for words.

"It's what?!?" I questioned. Here it comes, you dress weird, why are you so stroppy? Ugh. Calm Abbey calm you don't want to lose your temper.

"I was just wondering about what you said earlier." He finished, looking at me again with a confused expression. I knew exactly what he was on about, but only two people knew my secret and I was not about to let it out know. No matter how hot the guy was.

"What about what I said earlier?" I said back, trying not to go in deep. I was not a good liar.

He hesitated before answering. "How could someone so beautiful and fragile, like you, be dangerous?" Ugh was that meant to be a pick up line. What did he think I was?!?

"You know, just by saying something like that isn't going to get me into bed with you. I am not that kind of girl, if you are looking for someone like that, I would probably suggest most of the other girls in this room. Especially the plastics over there." I told him pointing. He replied quickly.

"I am not trying to get you into bed with me. What do you think I am a player or something??" he said it angrily. "I am just trying to get to know you, understand you! I hate it that you think of me that way."

"Why? They all seem to think you are." I said nodding my head in the direction of the two girls battering their eyelashes at him and trying to show off their cleavage.

"I don't care what they think of me. Just because that's what they think of me, doesn't mean it's who I am."

"Then why does my opinion matter so much then? Why doesn't my opinion count as much as theirs does? Why?"

He didn't respond. "Well I if you are not going to tell me that. Then I am not going to tell you why I am dangerous. I will take your word that you are not a player, for the moment if you will take mine. I am dangerous!"

"Fine." He responded. "But for now, can I at least get to know you better?"

"Okay." I said warily. I was going to have to keep my guard up.

"20 questions?" He asked. I nodded. "Why did you move hear?"

That was easily enough answered. "Our old house got destroyed somehow. We thought about moving back into a house nearby. But my step-dad is in the army and had recently moved here. So we decided to come and join him." I left out that the fact the house had been destroyed was because I lost my temper when my mum had told me I had to go to my dad's year mark service again that summer.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?"

"He drinks and Smokes, he has a very low-pay job that couldn't support me and my mother. We also lived in a little town that wasn't very safe. When my Mother left it pushed him over the edge. The week after my mother left he went out and got very drunk and ended up driving his car into a tree. He died that night."

"Oh sorry." He really looked liked he meant it. I didn't need sympathy; I was glad that my dad had died. I hated him.

"Not really, I never liked him and I would have had to visit him if he was still alive."

He opened his mouth to ask another question when the bell went. I stood up and started getting my books together. I dropped some of them, and he bent down to pick them up and gave them to me. When his skin touched mine I felt a warm tingly feeling inside and the lights flickered. Damn it I hated these emotions. We walked out of class together and as soon as we were out the door he was surrounded by a group of girls. His face looked terrified; I just laughed and carried on my way to the cafeteria to speak to Mal and Jo.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Charlie POV)**

I escaped from the crowd of girls that had been surrounding me. She must really think I am a player now, after that. I had got most of them away, for now at least, but Laura and Shannon were trailing behind me giggling. The thing that made it even worse was the fact that they didn't even try to hide it. Last semester they had come in wearing 'I love Charlie Hertson' T-shirts how sad is that. I told them to take them off and of-course they took that in the wrong way and spread it round the school. All the cheerleaders were then surrounding me more than normal often trying to get me into bed with them. Eventually, with Ed and Jazz's help we managed to tell everyone the truth about what had happened, and now everyone thought that Laura and Shannon were just plain sad.

I walked in to the cafeteria. Where a very annoyed looking Ed had a girl draped across his arm with a smug Jasper across the table. I guess I knew exactly what had happened, Ed had taken the mic of Jazz and then had given him the hint to get rid of the girl but Jazz still being annoyed had convinced the girl that Ed really liked her.

He saw me enter and shot me a pleading glance. I decided to help him out in this occasion as I was going to need him to help me.

"Who is your new friend?" I asked casually, sitting down.

"I am Rosie and FYI I am actually going out with Ed" she said in an annoying high voice.

"Ed what happened to Alice, I could have sworn you two were going out." I questioned.

"You have a girlfriend!!" Rosie shrieked.

"I... err...no... Well.... kinda....but...." all it took was that bit of acting and the girl slapped him and stormed off with her nose in the air.

"Thanks you guys, you couldn't do it any other way?" Ed said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh okay, next time I won't interfere." I stated.

"NO!! It's just...." I raised my eyebrows. "Alright I owe you one."

"Yep you do and you can pay me back right now" They both leaned in. "You know the black haired girl this morning."

"Oh yeah the one who was hanging out with the smoking hot blonde, by the way you guys she is mine..." Ed face brightened

"And the pixie." Jazz added

"Well you know the black haired one? I was wondering if you could help me to get her. I talked to her twice today and would really like to get to know her more."

"Ooh Charlie has a crush, Charlie has a crush." Ed taunted

"Say that once more and I will never get rid of a fly for you again." That immediately shut him up. We called Ed's girls flies because they stuck around and were very annoying.

"Okay, why don't you speak to her a bit more and find out what her likes and dislikes are then plan a date around that and ask her to come. Then you can decide whether or not you like her as much as you thought on your first date?" Jazz advised. I nodded my thanks.

"You girl! Just go up to her, give her a pick up line and kiss her. Or if you're not brave enough ask her out. For crying out loud you might as well be straight with it!"

I decided to ignore Ed and his suggestion. The bell went and on the walk to tutor I was pondering their advice. Jaspers suggestion was good but not really me. Maybe I should just be like Ed most girls seem to like him. No she wasn't like all girls, she was different. Even things that would impress the decent girls at our school wouldn't impress her. I made my decision. I was going to do it my way and be myself and if she didn't like me for who I was then... Well I didn't know what I would do. But right now I was going to have to get to know her better.

**(Abbey POV)**

My next classes for the day were all boring and pretty easy apart from my last class, Trig. Luckily the person I sat next to had been very sweet and explained it to me. She didn't even look scared when I talked to her like the last person I sat next to. I liked this girl, Flo. She also allowed silences and let me be alone with my thoughts. I hated it when people interrupted me when I was thinking. I could very easily be friends with this girl, and I was going to try.

I had talked to Mal and Jo today at lunch. Jo of-course just told me that I could get any guy I wanted because I was gorgeous and wasn't a sheep. She also told me to just go for it because if he did give me shit, I was pretty sure he wouldn't, I could look after myself and I would get my own back. I agreed to most of that but if he gave me shit then I would probably lose my temper and he would be in danger, I couldn't bare it. Even if he had rejected me, how could I ever live with myself if I had done that? Sigh. He was going to be in danger if he was near me.

Mal was a lot more sensitive. She had just broken up from an 8 month relationship about a month before we moved here. She had tried everything to get herself back on track. She ended up getting drunk every night. Only I knew what happened the night I found her. Even her sister didn't know. She had broken up with James because he wanted sex and she had refused to give it to him. He was upset and she had told him that she wanted her first time to be special and she would only do it, if it was what they both truly wanted. Not because one of them was upset. So he had left her in the middle of the woods in the pouring rain without a jacket. When I found her and saw what he had done. She had bruises on her side and slashes on her face. When she told me that he had done it, all the trees in half a mile radius burst into flame. Luckily we managed to get out and it was thought to be struck by lightning by everyone else. Jo never found out about this. She had always thought that James had moved away because he didn't want a long distance relationship but couldn't bear to see her empty spot and school or someone else in our old house. That is what everyone thought apart from me and Mal, we knew the truth. She wasn't the same little bundle of joy for weeks; she was depressed and hardly ever came down from her room. She is a lot better now but is always cautious with guys and always will be. She had told me to be careful and only go for him if I really thought he was a decent guy. Get to know him first.

I thought about the two pieces of advice I had been given. I decided that neither of them where exactly what I needed but I could take a little from both and make it me. I decided to make sure that I knew him first, I wasn't going to go for a total stranger, and that if he gave me crap there would be hell to pay for. But I wouldn't make the first move. Both of my best friends would have made the first move or done some obvious flirting. But that wasn't me. He would have to make the first move that would be the only way I could ever feel confident. Yes that was what I was going to do. I had made my decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Charlie POV)**

It was about a month into semester and Abbey and I were now good friends. We knew about each other's family and previous schools. We also talked about relationships; I was very surprised when she said she had never had a boyfriend. She said it was because she was weird and wasn't pretty but I disagreed strongly. I told her she was very pretty and should never doubt that.

The girls sat with us now. We all had a great time. Jazz and I had a hard time keeping it together because Ed was ogling at Jo. Abbey had recently told me that Jo rather liked him as well but refused to be another of his pennies so he was going to have to change his ways if he wanted her. And that she didn't take crap, so if he tried to go back on his word then he would be in for it. Jazz and Shorty (Mal) were also great friends but neither of them were ready for a relationship. Though I think they would make a great couple and Shorty was very energetic and he was slightly calmer so they would even each other out.

I also felt like I was making great progress with Abbey. She had opened herself up a lot more and had become a lot friendlier. As well as becoming more of a friend, I was becoming more attracted to her every day. Every time she touched me my skin felt like it was on fire and if I touched her she blushed. I didn't have a clue what this meant but I really hoped it was because she felt the same way about me as I do her.

As I walked along the corridor I heard Abbey. She sounded angry or upset. I ran the last few paces and turned the corner to find Tom getting up from the floor and heading over to her.

"He just asked me out and when I said no he tried to kiss me." She seethed.

I felt a strange feeling in my body that made me rage. Was this jealousy? I had read about it in books seen it in films but I didn't think it would be anything as near as horrible as this felt "YOU TRIED TO KISS HER!!" I shouted at him.

"Yes and what does it matter to you. It's not like she is your girlfriend, she doesn't belong to you!" That stopped me dead in my tracks. She wasn't mine, she didn't belong to me. Suddenly the locker doors all started shaking. Wait I hadn't noticed that they were open. Abbey pulled me from my thoughts.

"Actually I do belong to him." Abbey said. That sent me into shock. She wanted me? No she was just trying to get rid of Tom.

"I don't believe you." Tom said cockily, trying to impress the crowd that had now formed.

"You don't have to but it's true." She replied icily.

"Prove it."

She stood on her tip toes and put her arms around my neck. "Kiss me Charlie." She whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure." I whispered back. "I can just punch him, if you want."

"No. Kiss me."

And with that she pressed her lips to mine. I responded the kiss our lips moving in synchronised movements. I never wanted this to end. She even felt like she wanted this kiss as well. I could have stayed there forever. The sprinklers went off and she pulled away and looked at me guiltily. Why did she look guilty? Everyone was still looking at us shell shocked. So I lowered my head to hers once more.

We came out of the kiss panting and neither of us let go of each other. She seemed just as comfortable as I was standing there in each other's arms; I looked into her deep brown eyes. They were beautiful and staring up into mine.

The deputy came round the corner.

"Mr. Hertson, will you please put Miss Sykes down." As she had got her legs around my waist.

I reluctantly put her down. She blushed and looked away. Mr Barry turned around to face the rest of the crowd. "We are having some problems with the sprinklers in this building. As you are all soaking wet you may go home and get a new set of clothes. Seeing as it is almost the end of the day you are dismissed but I expect to see everyone here on time tomorrow morning.

I looked down at Abbey and she was looking at me. I held out my hand and she took it willingly. We walked to the car park where she saw Mal and Jo. She dropped my hand and scurried off to them.

I looked after her and as she got into the car she smiled and waved. I felt the grin stretch across my face as I walked back to my own car to wait for Ed and Jazz.

**(Abbey POV)**

As soon as I got in the car, Mal and Jo turned on me. I knew what they were going to ask my hands and eyes had been locked with Charlie's the whole way up to the car and I know they would have been watching. But I also knew that Jo and Ed had something going on but I couldn't work out what, but the way they were looking at each other in the cafeteria today was pretty obvious even if Malandra hadn't noticed.

"We need to talk!" they exclaimed together.

"Why?" I tried to play innocent.

"Don't you dare go all innocent on me Abbey Sykes! Don't think we didn't see your little locked eyes and holding hands!" She shouted.

"Just drive." I sighed.

"You are not getting out of it that easily missy." Jo said starting up the car.

We arrived home and they tackled me onto the sofa. I wasn't going to get away with not telling them but if I was spilling so was Jo.

"Alright already!" I said. "I will tell you but Jo has to spill as well."

"I don't know what you are talking about" She replied going stiff. As soon as she said that Mal knew something was up with her.

"It's only fair Jo." Mal told her.

She sighed. "Okay but Mal as well." She smiled at her. While Mal gasped.

"Alright, everyone get into PJ's and meet on the couch in ten." We all scurried off to our rooms to get changed. I didn't know what I was going to do when they found out. There was going to be a lot of squealing. Maybe I should take earplugs.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Charlie POV)**

As soon as I got in the car I noticed that Ed had the same goofy grin across his face as me. Jasper just looked at us with confused eyes but we ignored him. I guess the same thing happened to Ed as it did to me. Well not exactly the same but the kiss.

"What are you to idiots grinning about."

"He kissed Jo!"

"He kissed Abbey!" Ed and I shouted at the same time.

"Yeah I kinda saw you Charlie. By the way she looked like one heck of a kisser, you looked like you were enjoying it too." Damn-it.

"I should have known you would have been there." I said annoyed.

"You seriously can't be surprised. Half the school was there." He announced.

"What! I missed little Charlie making out in front of half the school! Life is so unfair!" Ed whined.

"Actually Ed you were kind of busy at that time. Yes I passed you taking the face of Jo." Jasper explained. Ed grinned.

"Yeah she is one heck of a kisser. Well I guess it's all out in the open now. Jo and I have been doing that for a week. I dropped every other girl for her."

We arrived home, with Ed I an argument with Jazz about Halo. I was guessing they would be having a match before long. I jumped out of the car and headed for my room. I picked up my phone and dialled Abbey's number. I needed to hear her voice.

"Charlie?" She answered.

"Who else?" I chuckled.

"Hi." She sighed.

"I had to hear your voice. And I was wondering about something."

"What would that be?"

"Our kiss."

"What about it?" she sounded hurt.

"Just to ask. After that are we going out or do I need to ask you?"  
She laughed. "Well you could just take it. But you could ask."

"Abbey?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well I am going have to think about that one."

"Oh, Okay."

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"To your question. I thought about it and decided yes I would like very much to be your girlfriend."

"Thank you Abbey."

"My pleasure."

"Abbey, who the hell are you rambling on too? Get your ass in here or you will be sorry!" I heard Jo and Mal call from the other room.

"I guess I am going to have to let you go, otherwise I will have to wrestle them for you. I don't want to do that really.

She chuckled. "Okay I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye beautiful."

I never heard the phone hang up. But when I heard her start talking to Mal and Jo I hung up. I didn't want to intrude on their conversations. Even if I really want to know what she was saying about me. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I would actually get to treat her like my girlfriend. I can't believe she had actually accepted. I was the luckiest man Alive.

**(Abbey POV)**

As soon as he asked me out it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest I was so happy. I had never had a boyfriend so I didn't know what to expect. But I knew that Charlie would be perfect. He was sweet, loving, caring. I bet he could be very romantic. And did I mention that he was an amazing kisser! When he called me beautiful my heart felt like it flew. I swear you could have probably heard it from miles away. I picked up my pillow and screamed into it. I tried to calm myself so I could go back into the other room. I didn't have much luck but I was composed enough to walk in there.

"Who was that you were rambling on to in there? You are 15 minutes late. We haven't been able to start our talk!" Mal complained. She was never one for her patience.

"Me? In there? Well that was just me talking to my boyfriend dear." I replied simply. But I couldn't keep the smile off my face. They squealed and demanded details.

"Well he called me and asked if our kiss..." but that was as far as I got.

"You kissed him!?!" Mal screamed.

"Well yeah... can I carry on?" I asked.

"Yes but then you have to tell us the kissing story!!" She told me.

"Well he called me and asked if our kiss meant we were going out, or if he still needed to ask. I said that he still needed to ask. So he did and I told him that I would have to think about it. He sounded quite upset then I shouted yes down the phone and he was confused until I explained that I had thought about then made my decision." I carried on quickly before they could interrupt.

"You are evil Abbey Sykes. You are an evil woman." Jo chuckled.

"Anything else that happened in the phone call." Mal questioned. I remembered what he called me but I was going to make them suffer.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"Abbey you are shit at lying, so just tell us!" Jo laughed. Mal sighed impatiently.

"He called me beautiful. Well he said 'bye beautiful'" I told them.

"Awww that is so cute!!" they both squealed.

"Anyway... the kiss?" Mal asked once again getting impatient.

"Well some guy tried to kiss me but I punched him, but he tried again and Charlie saved me. The guy said that I wasn't his girlfriend and that shocked him. I said yes I am. The other guy said I don't believe you prove it. So kissed him then he kissed me back and we kissed again. It was amazing. I could have done it all day and not get bored."

"You think that's good, wait until you proper tongue! That is even better!"

I laughed. That was a real Jo thing to say. "Anyway what about you two. I have a question for you Jo?"

"Shoot." She replied

"What is going on between you and Ed? And don't deny it I saw the way you two were looking at each other through lunch. And you don't look at people like that unless things are going on!" I stated I was not letting her get out of it. Mal was now just as intrigued, leaning forward to get Jo's expression and answer clearer.

"Well I guess we have been informally going out for a week or so." She told us.

"Define 'informally going out'" Malandra pressed.

"Well you know, kissing, hugging and spending time together but not really telling anyone. I didn't stay home to do homework last night, I was actually meeting up with Ed."

"You sneaky little bitch!" I joked punching her shoulder. "How is it?"

"OMGLV! He is so sweet and caring at the same time as being a complete and utter goofball. You know he dropped all his girls for me. And the kissing... there is no words to describe. He is a hundred times better than any other guy I have ever kissed!"

Wow that was something, Jo had kissed a lot of guys!

"Mal have anything you would like to share with us?" Jo asked slyly.

"Errr... not that I know of, no." She replied.

"Mal. It is so obvious that you have a crush on Jasper. Don't worry about James; I really think Jazz is different and that you two would be so good together." I told her.

"Really, you don't think it's too soon?" She asked us.

"Are you kidding me Mal? Have you seen the way he looks at you? And the way he calls you Pixie, that is so cute. And of-course it's not too soon!" Jo told her.

"And I have also heard that he was recently on the bad end of a really nasty break up as well. So he will be being careful too." I added.

"Thanks guys." She said as she hugged us tightly.

"We should really have these chats more often." Jo said. And we nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Charlie POV)**

It had been a month since I had asked Abbey out. We had been in dates, hung round each other's places and all sorts. Jo and Ed were now officially going out. And Jazz and Mal were in a very slow relationship as they were both still fragile form their previous break-ups.

Abbey was coming over to mine in a minute to just hangout and watch movies. I missed her every time she left. I wish I could hold her and never let her go. I rung her everyday and saw her almost every day. I miss her when I couln't see her, touch her or hear her voice. I loved her. THAT'S IT I LOVE HER. I did. I truly honestly loved her. I was going to tell her tonight. I wasn't expecting anything back but I needed to tell her. I glanced at the clock again she would be here any minute. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to open it

"Hi handsome." She greeted me. I didn't answer. I just swept her up in my arms and kissed her with as much passion as possible.

"Someone's pleased to see me." She chuckled through her panting.

"I'm always pleased to see you." I told her. How could she not know that?

"I brought some movies." She said. Waving a bag of them in my face.

"Put one in." I told her. She placed one into the player, and then snuggled up next to me.

It was a romantic comedy. Half way through the film I looked down in her. She was looking back up at me through her beautiful long lashes."

I didn't plan it to be then it just came out.

"Abbey, I love you."

She looked at me. Searching my eyes.

"Charlie..." she began.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to say it back. I just wanted to tell you how I feel.

"But I want to! Charlie, I love you too." She said.

**(Abbey POV)**

"Abbey, I love you."

"Charlie..." I began.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to say it back. I just wanted to tell you how I feel.

"But I want to! Charlie, I love you too." I said

"Really, you really mean it?" He asked unsure but happy.

"Yes I really mean it you silly boy." I told him.

The next thing I knew was that his lips were on mine, moving at a gentle but urgent rhythm. I did love him. I loved him so much. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue meet mine. It was magical. The way it felt was amazing, the feel of his tongue dancing with mine and the taste. Ugh. I could have stayed there forever. Unluckily we needed to breathe. That sucked. He pulled away, his emerald eyes sparkling with love and excitement. I reached up and put my lips on his once again and we continued the dance.

We spent the rest of the night kissing and telling each other how much we loved them. I didn't want to leave. But I had school the next morning and I was very tired already. As soon as I got home I collapsed into bed and went into a deep sleep. I faintly heard the phone ringing and Mal picking it up and screaming "YOU LOVE HER! HAVE YOU SAID THAT!" down the phone. I smiled thinking of her face. And I drifted off into a lovely dream with just me and Charlie in a sunny meadow with beautiful flowers around us.

Though something was different about him in this dream. When he opened his eyes they weren't the vibrant green I loved so much. These eyes were a strange topaz colour. I am not denying they were beautiful and burning gloriously with emotion. When I reached out for him, his skin was hard and very cold. I didn't find the cold uncomfortable though. I also noticed he was sparkling. How was my Charlie sparkling in the sun? He looked like one of those prisms. Then he said in his velvet voice. "Abbey you have to go, you can't be with me, you can't be with a vampire." Then he left, he ran like the wind. I sat up in my bed screaming. But I wasn't screaming because my Charlie had been a vampire, but because he left. If it hurt me that much in a dream I didn't know how I would live through it in real life. I needed to stay with him, I wouldn't survive without.

I got out of bed to make breakfast. Jo and Mal came out with excited looks on their faces. Mal was even jumping up and down.

"What the hell are you two so excited about at this hour." I asked.

"He loves you, He loves you, He really, really loves you." Mal chanted while skipping round me.

"He rung last night but you were already in bed." Jo told me. "He asked Mal to tell you he loved you."

It all came rushing back to me. Yes we had told each other we loved the other.

"Yes he said it to me too." I said casually. Mal was not pleased.

"And you said..." Mal questioned getting annoyed.

"That I loved him too." I shrugged. They both quietened and exchanged a frightened glance.

"What?" I asked. What had I said?

"Abbey, do you really love him? Because he really loves you and if you are just saying that then that would really hurt him." She told me quietly.

"Of-course I mean it!" I snapped. "Why the hell wouldn't I? He is fantastic, sweet and charming. Why on earth did you doubt me?"

They both just stared at me shell shocked. Why are they staring at me like that? Suddenly they were looking all around the kitchen. Oh! Nothing broke! I lost my temper and nothing broke, smashed, caught fire. Nothing happened. YES!

"Think of the fact we doubted you with Charlie again Abbey." Jo ordered.

I did and waited for something to happen but it never came. I got up and started dancing with them. I was so happy.

I sat down for a moment. I was going to make sure my power was gone completely. I tried to make the pan crumple with my mind, really concentrating knowing that I would get frustrated after a while. But at the first thought it crumpled. I thought about the metal of the pan melting and it did. Wait did this mean I could make stuff happen by thinking about it. OW! My head! OW! It's pounding! God it hurts! I need to lie down!

It was hard to think things through with this pounding headache. But I needed to.

"Mal, Jo. I need you to come in here right now!"

They ran into the room, and saw me.

"OMGLV! Are you okay honey? What's the matter?" Jo asked kindly.

"I have a really bad head ache but wait I need to tell you something." They sat down. "My powers not gone completely, but it's in my control now. When I think about something crumpling it does, if I want something to melt it will. But it gives me this damn migraine afterwards." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Mal questioned.

"Do you want me to prove it?" I asked. She nodded.

I looked around the room and focused on the cushion on the other sofa. I would make it blow up. I thought about it and it did!

They both just stared wide eyed at me and I shrugged. It seems that my power is now in better use now that I can control it. It could be quite useful. If it wasn't for this damn migraine afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Charlie POV)**

It had been 5 months since me and Abbey had shared our feelings and was almost end of the year, I couldn't wait to spend the holidays with Abbey. Loads of time to just be with each other without school getting in the way.

I walked downstairs feeling joyful as usual, all the girls and us were going to go dancing tonight. I was looking forward to it seeing as Abbey was a bit of a klutz but I wouldn't make her embarrass herself. It was our surprise to the girls. Except Mal, she knew what we were doing she demanded she knew so that she could dress right but had promised not to tell the others. I wanted this to be a surprise for her, hopefully a good one, I loved her so much. I was going to marry this girl one day. I knew it. She had changed so much since we had been together. She didn't hide behind think black eyeliner, and hair across her face anymore. She still wore the same sort of clothes but with a lot more effort put into them. She seriously was stunning.

I must have had my expression showing on my face, because as soon as I got downstairs Jazz raised his eyebrows, and Ed well Ed did what Ed normally did. He put on his gay voice and made a comment.

"Well honey, you really are excited to see me. And if last night wasn't enough. Well I will tell you a little secret, I have that red lace set that you bought me on today, but you will just have to wait till later to take them off." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jazz and I just burst out laughing. "You better hope we don't tell Jo about that. I doubt she will be pleased." I told him. His eyes widened in horror. That just set us off again. Well we knew how to make him behave now!

I got to school and as soon as I got out of the car Abbey was in my arms, her fingers in my hair and her lips on mine. I was shocked but very happy. I had never had this from her before. Her tongue scraped my bottom lip and I let her take lead opening my mouth for her. She deepened the kiss but before we had finished. Ed was taking Abbey off me. She frowned and we both glared at him.

"What I don't want to see you guys make out as soon as we get to school. I just had my breakfast and I don't want to puke."He explained. Abbey just slapped him and stuck out her tongue then came over and leaned against my shoulder laughing. Ed was speechless then he composed himself and rubbed his cheek. Mumbling to himself. I still didn't know what Abbey was laughing at. I looked down at her and she nodded in the direction of a glaring Jo stalking towards Ed. He wasn't looking so he obviously didn't know what was coming. I found myself chuckling as well. Ed looked up to see what was going on but was met by Jo's hand. He was not having a good day.

"DID YOU JUSTBREAK THEIR KISS! THAT WAS MEAN ED. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE DID THAT TO US! OH AND I BETTER NOT KISS YOU FOR A WHILE BECAUSE IT MIGHT MAKE YOU PUKE THINKING OF WHAT THEY ARE SEEING!" she stormed slapping him again.

"I...err...no...I was just...." he hung his head in shame.

"That's what I thought!" she replied icily. She turned to us. "Excuse my goof of a boyfriend and just to let you know he will be punished no sex for a week!"

Oooh that was going to be hard on him, since they and got physical they had a hard time keeping their hand to themselves. No-one else had got to that stage. Mal and Jazz were taking things but were truly in love. And I didn't think Abbey wasn't quite there yet. I wasn't sure if I was ready but I would be ready when she was and would wait for her.

"What?!? NOOO!?! Please Jo, please anything else?" He begged.

"Nope. That will teach you your lesson." She told him. Ed went into a sulk, mumbling to himself again.

We all parted to get to classes and would meet up in the cafeteria for lunch.

**(Abbey POV)**

Class seemed to being taking extra long today. I really wanted to know what this big surprise was. I hated surprises and it was so unfair that Mal got to know what it was. She insisted it was so she knew how to dress us and had already picked out the perfect outfit. Knowing her it would be stunning but a death-trap. She knew I was clumsy and I could guarantee that she would have got heels for me. And she even chooses my underwear. MY UNDERWEAR!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! She claims that my underwear is boring and that I should spice it up a little. I made a compromise that she could buy me nice stuff as long as there were no thongs involved. The last time she had tried all the glass of the lingerie shop she had forcefully dragged me into shattered. But I didn't have that as an excuse now; I had control over my power.

Finally the day ended. I really hoped there would be some clues in the outfits because the guys had been dropping hints all lunch and it had annoyed the hell out of me.

I hopped into the Aston. Bouncing in my seat. It seemed like they were taking forever! Jo got in the car and was getting impatient as well. We saw Mal come round the corner watching us and going extra slow to take the mickey. I shared a glance with Jo and she nodded.

I leaned out of the car window and shouted. "Malandra, you better get your sorry ass over here or I will make one of those trees fall on you!" The look on my face must have convinced her. I would never really do anything like that but in a second she was scurrying over to the car. Jo chuckled.

We raced home and Mal demanded that we all shower we had 3 and a half hours for her to get us all ready and it was going to be a rush. I got out of the shower and Mal started on my makeup while Jo was in there. After an hour my hair and makeup and nails were done. Jo had put some red varnish on her nails and had put on mine. After another 2 hours of sitting on the bed and talking while waiting for the others to hair and make-up to get done. As soon as everyone was ready Mal went into the closet and pulled out three amazing dresses.

The first one was red silk. It came up to upper thigh at one side and went down to the bottom of the shin the other. The high side was laced with a ribbon up to the hip and the low side was ruffled. It looked quite tight around the chest and stomach with spaghetti straps. I was guessing this dress was for Jo as it would look amazing on her and she did have her nails painted red.

The second dress was black with a silver tie. It was quite small and would be knee length on Mal. It had a silver band underneath the chest. It was a 'V' neck down to the band. It went out into a bell shape at the bottom it was gorgeous and defiantly a Mal dress.

The last dress was a pale blur knee length one. It was strapless, and it would fit round my boobs. I had a slightly bell shaped bottom with a ribbon between the bodice and the skirt. It had a bit of silver lace at the top. This one was for me.

We all dropped our robes and put on the dresses we all looked stunning. Mal handed me a blue and silver clutch with some strappy silver heels. Rose had a gold clutch with gold heels, and Mal had silver clutch with silver heels like mine but higher. As soon as we were all ready the doorbell rang. We answered the door to three shocked, gorgeous guys.

As soon as they had seen us they had frozen. We all laughed and they composed themselves. They each walked over to us.

"Hello beautiful. You ready to go dancing?" Charlie whispered in my ear.

"DANCING!! ARE YOU CRAZY??" I screamed. I couldn't dance to save my life. I had bad co-ordination anyway let alone on the dance floor. He chuckled.

"What else did you think we were dressing you up for? You look more than any words can describe by the way."

I ignored the second comment. "Do you want a trip to the emergency room!?! I can't dance Charlie."

"I won't let go of you the whole night." He promised. I looked into his eyes and he stared back deadly serious.

We all went out the door and filed into Ed's jeep. When we got out I clung onto Charlie and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Charlie POV)**

Dancing hadn't actually been that bad. I knew she wanted me to mean it when I said I wouldn't let go of her all night. She was absolutely stunning. I had a hard time not kissing every part of her body that was not covered.

We got out of the car and I had offered to let her stay at my house seeing as Jazz was staying with Mal and Ed was with Jo trying to convince her to go back on his punishment.

Abbey was very hyper right now she wouldn't stop laughing and I was sure that as soon as she got in she was going to pass out. I held her hand as we walked through the door. As soon as we got into my bedroom she kissed me. A very deep kiss. Her hands wound into my hair and my hand went to the back of her neck and around her waist pulling her closer. She moved her hands round that front and took off my shirt. This didn't shock me as she had seen me without a shirt in before but then she did something I didn't expect.

"Charlie, I want you." She said against my lips.

"You have me. I am all yours." I replied.

"No, Charlie I mean I really want you." She said seductively

I froze. "Are you sure Abbey, are you sure you're ready? Are you sure you won't regret it in the morning."

"No Charlie I won't. Please Charlie, please." She begged she looked like she truly wanted it. I pushed her onto the bed and rolled over so I was on top of her. I was ready, I was defiantly ready.

**(Abbey POV)**

I woke up the next morning in Charlie's house. Not an unusual thing. But there was something different I looked around the room, nothing had changed. I looked down and saw myself with no pyjamas on. Then it all came rushing back to me. I had slept with Charlie. Not that that was a bad thing. It had hurt a bit at first but otherwise it was amazing. We had used protection hadn't we? I looked down on him, he was still sleeping, he was so cute when he slept.

I glanced at the alarm and saw it was twelve. Shit, the girls were expecting me at ten. I got up and quickly got dressed. Once I was ready I went over to Charlie. I shook him gently but he wouldn't stir. I kissed him quickly and he groaned then opened his eyes. I laughed.

"Hi honey, I have to get going. I just wanted to say thank you." I said.

"There is nothing to thank for, I should be thanking you." He replied. He started to say something else but I interrupted him.

"Right honey I have to go like right now. But I will see you soon." I said.

"What? oh okay, see you later beautiful." He said getting up.

I rushed home. I was already in trouble. I turned on my phone and I had 10 missed calls from Mal and Jo.

I walked through the door and as I expected I was jumped on straight away with questions of where I had been. I started to answer but before anything could come out I yawned. I realised how tired I actually was.

"You can shout at me when I wake up, I am going back to bed." I told them.

"Urrr no you are not, missy." Jo said grabbing me by the arm.

"How the hell can you still are tired!?! You slept in for ages this morning!" Mal said.

"Err... I didn't really sleep much last night." I said trying to get away with that.

"YOU SLEPT WITH CHARLIE!" Jo shrieked. Alice squealed and tackled me to the sofa.

"Why didn't you just say? Was it good? Tell us everything!" She said in one breath.

"It was amazing. It really hurt to start with, it felt like a whole new part of me had been ripped open but then it was fine." I replied.

"Awww." They both squealed. "Go to bed you look like you are going to pass out on the spot."

I trudged off to bed and fell into a deep sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

**(Charlie POV)**

When I was re-woken it was no-where near as pleasant as Abbeys way. It felt like there was an earthquake going on. I opened my eyes to see Ed and Jazz shaking my bed. I groaned and rolled over.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Jazz chuckled. "It's almost two."

"Go away," I groaned into my pillow.

"Seriously man! You can't still be tired!" Ed told me. "Did you get any sleep last night?!?" In response I just grinned remembering last night. Ed immediately understood and grinned back. Jazz looked at us and also understood. We just stood there for a moment, and then started getting ready to go to the girls.

As soon as the door got opened I looked round for Abbey. I couldn't see her and looked at Mal worried.

"She is in her room still asleep from the _activities _you two got up to last night." She giggled.

"I'm sure she would love to see you, so go right ahead." Jo said before joining Mal in her fit of giggles. I guess she had told them then. I'm not surprised they probably forced it out of her. I chuckled imagining the image of them jumping on her because she wouldn't tell them.

I walked into Abbeys room not to find her sleeping but sitting cross legged on her bed looking at me.

"Hi." She sighed.

"Hey." I said back, sitting next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, healthy as a horse." She said.

"Are you sure? You aren't in pain? You aren't sore or anything?" I asked worried that I had hurt her. I would hate it if she was suffering and it was my fault but if she didn't tell me and was suffering in silence, well that would be worse.

"Charlie I am fine. I have never felt better. Will you please stop worrying or you will go grey." She chuckled, but when she looked up into my eyes I could see that she was deadly serious. I felt a lot better; she wasn't hurting because of me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well I need to talk to you about something..." she trailed off.

"Go ahead." I braced myself for the worst. If she broke up with me I don't know I would live through it.

"I think it will scare you away though." She looked down at her hands sad.

I put my hand under chin lifting it up and waited till she met my eyes. "Nothing could separate me from you unless that is what you want. There isn't anything that will change the way I feel about you and how much I want to be with you."

"You might change your mind after what I tell you..." She mumbled I don't know if I was meant to hear it. She took a deep breath. "It's just that I think that now is the time to tell you, I have been holding it back for a while now. I should have told you before, but I didn't have it under control then and I didn't want to hurt you if your reaction had an effect on me. But I need to tell you know."

"What didn't you have under control over?" I asked very confused.

She took another deep breath. "This is the thing, I am not normal. I can do things that other humans cannot do. I am unique. I never had control over my.... err.... extra ability, until very recently. It used to happen when my emotions got out of control. But I think that I can control it now because I am happy. I haven't been happy for 10 years and I have blocked out my life since then." I opened my mouth to ask what her extra ability was but she held up her hand to stop me. "I can make things around me do things. I don't know how to explain. I can make the bed we are sitting on catch fire, I can make that pillow over there explode, I can make you fly across the room, I can shatter the windows, and I can melt the tin over there." She told me, pointing to different things in the room. I would have thought she was kidding but the look in her eye and the tone in her voice told me otherwise. I still didn't understand how she could do it.

As if she could read my mind she asked. "Do you want me to show you?"

I nodded not sure what my word would come out like. I was slightly freaked and if my voice came out funny it might scare her into thinking I didn't want to be with her, because I did. This didn't change anything. She was still my Abbey and this power thing sounded pretty cool. But it most certainly was not going to drive a wedge between us.

"Look at the pillow; I am going to make it explode. Okay? You can check it for a prank if you want."She told me.

"No I believe you." I replied. She smiled half-heartedly and turned to look at the pillow. She looked like she was concentrating very hard. The pillow explosion made me jump but sure enough it happened. Not that I had doubted her in the first place.

She looked at me nervously. Then her face twisted in pain. She fell back onto the bed clutching her head. I looked down at her nervously.

"It is alright.... I just get a.... migraine... after I use my...."

I cut her off. "Do you need some pain killers, ice cream or anything?"

"No none of that helps.... it will go away.... after a few hours." She told me still clutching the sides of her face.

"I'm glad you told me. And I am going no-where I promise. My feelings about you have not been altered in the slightest. I am not scared of you, though I know I don't want to get on your bad side." I chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere?" She asked seeming happier. "You aren't frightened off?"

"No sweetie, I think it's actually rather cool." I bent down to kiss her head but she tilted her head up so our lips collided. I kissed her properly when she suddenly pulled away, with a confused expression.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that my headache just disappeared when you kissed me." She explained. "You are like my antidote to the headaches." She grinned and I grinned back. We spent the next 5 hours just talking, cuddling, kissing and sitting in comfortable silence. It was one of the top ten nights of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Abbey POV)**

I got up and walked in on Mal and Rose talking very excitedly about some shopping trip.

"UGH! You guys you just went on a shopping trip how can you be going on another one?!?" I groaned. Grabbing some cereal and a bowl from the cupboard.

"We so can! Plus it has been ages since our last trip and this trip is so important. We can't not go!" She was bouncing up and down.

"What sale is on now? By the way I am so not going this time." I told them.

"There is no sale! And you have to come. You can't go to the prom in jeans!" Jo said.

"PROM! That is not for weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Urrr no. It's on Saturday. We have one week after that until the end of semester and then its 2 and a half months off. Hanging out with the guys and having the time of our lives!" Mal almost shouted.

"It can't be. You must have got the date wrong." I stuttered.

"You can go check on your calendar. The prom is this Saturday and we are going shopping today, tomorrow and Friday for dresses and accessories." Jo said.

I walked into my room in a daze. I went over to my calendar and checked the dates. Of-course they were right. How could I have lost track of all that time. Surely I would have known how much time had gone by because I would have had my.... OMGLV I haven't had my period in ages. I started counting backwards in my head. 3 weeks late. I checked again but on my calendar. NO! I couldn't be. How could I be? I only slept with him once. We used a condom. How could this happen? Okay Abbey calm down maybe it's a false alarm. You will go to the shop and buy a test. It will turn out to be negative it will have been a false alarm and everything would be fine. But what if it didn't turn out to be negative. What if it was positive? No it would definitely turn out negative. But I still needed to check. If I could get past Mal and Jo then I could go down to the shop and get a test. I could smash a glass and pretend that I got a really bad headache. Damn I couldn't do that I told them about Charlie. I would just feign ill.

I walked back into the other room and started to get out some medicine. They watched me and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm not feeling too well." I replied. Filling a glass with water. I put my hand, which had been holding a hand warmer, onto my head. Mal came over and put her hand to my forehead.

"Shit Abbey! You are burning up. I think you should stay home today and I will call in the office to say you're ill on my way in." She said.

"No I need to go in." I said, I knew if I said yes she would know that something was up.

"No Abbey! You are staying home deal with it. And before you 'but' NO BUTS!" She smiled. "I will see you later honey, I hope you feel better. Go back to bed."

I trudged back into my bedroom and put my iPod in. I waited for an hour to check that they were fully gone and would be at school, they got into my car and drove down to the store to get a test. I looked at them all and chose the ones that looked most accurate. I got four in case they got false readings. I paid then took them home.

I went straight to the bathroom to try. I did two and left them on the counter so they would finalise. I went into the kitchen and drunk as much as I could until I needed the loo again. I used the other two this time. I sat there for 10 minutes, fidgeting and getting impatient. Finally it was up.

I picked up the first one with my eyes closed. I took a deep breath and slowly opened them. I looked down at the little pink cross for I don't know how long before picking up the others. They were all positive. Shit. How the fuck was I going to tell Charlie. I knew that I was going to keep this baby. I sat down and but my hands to my stomach. I smiled. There was a bit of me and a bit of Charlie growing underneath my hands. A baby. Mine and Charlie's baby. Our baby.

I don't know how long I sat there for with my hands on my stomach. Thinking about the baby.

I picked up my phone and texted Charlie.

_I need to speak to you_

_NOW_

_Can you meet me behind the Gym in 40 minutes?_

_Please be there!_

_Abbey_

I started to get ready. Pulling on random clothes and brushing my hair. I went to do my teeth when I heard my phone go.

_I will be there._

_See you in 20_

_Love you_

_Xx_

I went out to my car and climbed in carefully. I was already taking more care of my steps and actions and I had only found out 5 hours ago. I turned on the engine and drove to school.

I pulled into the side of the road just outside the school gates behind the gym. I took a deep breath calmed myself and walked round the corner to see Charlie.

As soon as I saw him I stopped. I stood there for a few seconds watching him lip lock with the girl he had once called a 'sheep', Shannon. How long had that been going on behind my back? I bet they were having a right laugh about it. I thought he loved me. I loved him, I trusted him.

He looked up and saw me, a look of guilt in his eye. I just shook my head and ran as fast as I could back to my car. I heard someone shouting behind me, then my name being called. But I could barely concentrate through my tears. I slammed the door of my car shut and drove off home. He wouldn't be able to catch me before I left. He would have to get to the other side of school and get his car then drive to my house from the front gate. He wouldn't be able to catch me before I left. I would be too fast and he wouldn't know where I would go either. He would probably just get bored of looking then go back to the slut. In fact he probably won't even bother looking. I rushed into the house and started packing as fast as I could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter23- Charlie.**

The next thing I knew I was pressed up against the wall a pair of lips on mine. UGH Shannon. I tried to push her off but she just pushed against me. I heard a gasp and I looked up to see Abbey staring at us. She met my eyes for a second then shook her head and ran as fast as she could. I finally pushed the slag off me.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME SHANNON! I HATE YOU! YOU WHORE! I LOVE ABBEY! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU BITCH!" I shouted at her before running after Abbey screaming her name.

She didn't listen just kept running. I had almost caught up with her when she slammed her car door and drove off. I would never catch her but I was going to try. I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot jumped into my car and sped out. I went as fast as I could without losing control. But I turned a corner to see what awaited me. SHIT! There was a whole line of block traffic. I used this time to text Ed to tell him about the car.

_Sorry car gone._

_You will have to ask Jo to give you guys a lift._

_Sorry need to get Abbey._

_Run Away after see Shannon kiss me_

_I tried to push her off but Abbey saw before I could_

_Sorry._

I sat waiting impatiently for the traffic to pass.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.... will write a long one next time xx sorry**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter24 – Abbey**

I had packed all my stuff that I was going to need and shoved it into my car. It was going to be a long journey. About 24 hours. I would be able to make it in one trip. I wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere. I may have to stop a couple of times. I needed to leave a note for Mal and Jo. I would leave it on my bed.

**Dear Mal and Jo.**

**I am so sorry, I just needed to get away and quick. Please forgive me. The reason I left has nothing to do with you. **

**There is only a week and a bit left of school so I am not missing anything major.**

**I might be back for semester in September.**

**I Will Miss You So Much You Guys.**

**You are the Best sisters and friends anyone could ever have.**

**I love you.**

**Abbey**

I folded the note and put 'Mal and Jo' on the top then I left it on my bed. I was going to miss them. I wanted so badly to tell them why I was leaving but they would probably make me stay and it might affect their relationships. I wanted to tell them where I was going. But I couldn't because they would tell Charlie or he would follow them down there or something. I wanted to give them a number to call but I couldn't take my mobile. He had my number. I put it next to the note on my bed. I looked around the apartment one last time. I wasn't going to see it for a while. My eyes started to create a fresh load of tears so I scurried off to my car and started driving. I drove flat out before I reached my destination. As soon as I stopped the car I had a breakdown. I clutched my knees to my chest and screamed and cried. I couldn't move from that position, if I did I thought I might collapse. I heard the doors open on either side to me. I felt two sets of arms hold me. It felt good to have someone there for me. They must have sat there with me for a long time because when I actually looked around me it was dark. My heart ached, my head ached, my eyes were dry from all the crying and I felt like I had been torn limb from limb. The two people were looking at me worried. I nodded at them to signify I was done for now. They hugged my tighter then helped me out of the car. It felt so good to be back with them. Emily and Tiff were probably my two best mates after Mal and Jo. I was so grateful to them right now. They helped my upstairs and put me into a bed where I cried myself to sleep.

* * * *

I woke up to find Em and Tiff sitting by the edge of my bed staring at me with worried expressions. Em was slightly taller than me with brunette hair and browny eyes. She was kind caring and loved books. Tiff reminded me a lot of Mal. She was energetic, small, and lively but she hated shopping like me. These two were my best mates besides Mal and Jo. Em and Tiff were also very like me. They had extra abilities like me. Em could persuade people to do things, so it would go the way she wanted it to go. Luckily Tiff and I were immune to her power. Tiff could tell if you were lying, telling the truth, twisting words or not telling the whole story. Unluckily I was not immune to her power.

"Hey." I croaked, my throat dry from yesterdays crying. "I am really sorry for just dropping on you."

"Honey, there is no problem we were going to ask you over anyway, where are Mal and Jo?" Em asked.

"Home." I replied.

"And why aren't you with them?"

".... I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay don't worry about it sweetie."

"Do you want to come downstairs just stay like that? Its only Tasha and Polly coming over."

I just nodded in response. Tasha and Polly were two of my close friends from back here. They were sisters and both immune to Tiff and Ems powers. Polly was tall with dark brunette hair. She had lots of freckles and rosy cheeks. Tasha was slightly smaller that Polly but taller than Em. She had shoulder length, layered hair the same colour as Polly's. She had tanned skin and was super skinny.

I walked downstairs and sat down on the sofa.

"How long are you here for Abbz?" Tiff asked.

"However long you will keep me." I replied.

"You know you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Would you mind if I stayed here for summer then went back a couple of days before semester starts?" I asked.

"Of- course you can babe."

"I'm going to be really annoying for you guys. I will probably spend most of my day crying or sitting doing nothing. You can kick me out whenever and I will go find a hotel. I just need to get away from Chicago."

"Why?"

"'Cos" I said simply.

"Look you don't have to tell me yet, I just think you will feel better when you do."

"I saw my boyfriend kiss another girl." I started crying just thinking about it.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded my head trying to hold back tears.

"Is that all?" she asked. I just nodded again, she knew there was no more, she had a power for Christ's sake. Wait! The baby! I had completely forgotten about it. My hands flew to my stomach. There was more. She looked down at my hands then up at me and back again. She looked into my eyes. Then her hand flew to her mouth.

"Abbey, are you pregnant???" She asked loudly.

"Shhh. I forgot. I don't want to tell anyone so please be quiet."

"You're pregnant!" she whispered. Again I just nodded. "You were on your way to tell him weren't you when you saw him. You only found out a couple of days ago."

"Yes." I said quietly.

"How far are you?" she asked.

"About a month and a half," I told her.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"You are the first person besides me to know."

"Abbey, I can't believe you're pregnant."

"You can see the tests if you want."

"No, I believe you its just hard to process. Have you considered...?" she asked

"No." I said knowing exactly what she meant.

"So you are going to keep it. When do you plan to tell him?"

"I don't know not until I need to."

Em walked in. "Last night Mal and Jo called before you got here and asked if you were here. I said no because you weren't, but I think you should call them they sound really worried. I nodded and walked over to the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Abbey POV)**

I picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rung once and was picked up by a frantic voice.

"Mal?" I asked.

"Abbey?"

"Yeh."

"OMGLV! Thank god you are safe. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?! You know me and Jo have rung everyone we know and haven't been able to sleep for ages because we have been so worried."

"I am at Em and Tiffs. I know they said I wasn't here, it's because they found me after you called and they haven't left my side long enough to call you. I am really sorry. Truly sorry."

"Why did you do it? Why did you run away?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You have to tell us, not right now, but soon." Mal said.

"And you need to call Charlie, he is so worried about you he is so stressed he is ripping his hair out. And he isn't eating hardly anything." Jo said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Can we at least tell him where you are?" Jo asked.

"No."

"What is the matter? Why won't you speak to him?"

"Because he kissed another girl!"

"HE DID WHAT?"

"I saw him kissing Shannon."

"Oh, Abbey. Shannon launched at him, it wasn't him it was her. We heard her talking about doing it. I didn't actually think she would do it especially after I punched her."

"He was kissing her back." There was silence at the other end.

"If we talk to him about it will you come back?"

"I am going to spend a bit more time here. I am not ready to see him just yet."

"Okay baby hurry home."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went up to bed and cried myself to sleep again.

**(Charlie POV)**

Where the hell was she. I needed to see her. At least hear her voice. Mal and Jo kept assuring me that she was okay. I cant believe she thought I had kissed another girl. When the girls had explained that it was Shannon not me she just said that I had kissed her back. I didn't want to kiss her back. There is not a lot you could do. I just tried to push her off, and she took that the opposite way. That slag. I don't thing she was going to bother me again.

I spent all day in my room or at school. I took my iPod everywhere it was filled with heavy rock music, it was a distraction. I refused to talk to anybody. I did all my homework and put all my effort into making it good. I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes it brought back the image of her face crumpled in pain, tears streaking down her face, running away from me.

I needed to know where she was.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey man, you want some food?" Ed asked, he seemed so down, all my fault. I was hurting everyone in my state. I was so lifeless it was making Ed depressed. I couldn't answer, I couldn't remember how to use my voice so I just stared blankly at the food. My mind was blank apart from her. I needed her more than food, more than oxygen.

"I'm just gunna lay it on your desk." He said walking slowly and placing it on my desk. He turned back to the door, once he reached it he paused. He turned around and looked at me. His face crumpled as he did. "Man, you gotta eat something, you are getting really unhealthy, you haven't eaten, slept, talked or done anything in a week. Its not doing you any good. She will be back for semester. Please just try, just try and live until them. It pains all of us to see you like this." With that he left.

I started to think about what he said. I hadn't eaten because I wasn't hungry, I hadn't slept because of the image that haunted me, I couldn't trust myself to talk, I couldn't trust my actions. If I let my walls down for one second I would collapse. I couldn't live without her. It was like she was my life, my life had run away from me. I wanted to try, I wanted to get better for them. But I knew it wouldn't do me any good. I would always have it in my eyes. I couldn't make that go away. She was the only one who could make it go away. But I couldn't have her. She didn't want me.

I turned to the mirror, to see what they saw. I had big, dark bags under my eyes, my shoulders were constantly hunched, my hair just draped over my face, even I could see the dullness and pain in my eyes.

I wanted to be strong. But I couldn't. I lay down and closed my eyes. But the image of her invaded my mind making me bolt upright. Was this going to go on until she came back?


	14. Chapter 14

**(Abbey POV)**

Now Tiff knew I felt like I had a bit of the weight of my shoulders. She really wanted me to tell Em, Mal and Jo. But I wasn't ready. I needed to tell Mal and Jo in person anyway. I was almost two months along now, and my stomach was already starting to harden, not very much but slightly. I was moving very carefully now, I had been since I found out. One moment of my klutziness could kill the little baby inside of me.

I sat on my bed. With my hands on my stomach, staring at the ceiling. I missed him so much. I really wanted to go back to him. I knew I must have hurt him, but he kissed her. I didn't want to think of it like that. Maybe she launched herself on him and he couldn't do anything about it. But he was kissing her back. _Stop Abbey. Stop it. You cannot think of him right now. The only thing you are allowed to think is how you are going to tell him and what you are going to do when you get back. _Sigh. What was I going to do. I wanted to be with him. I needed to be with him. If it wasn't for this baby I wouldn't be sleeping or eating. I barely have the effort to eat now. But I have to do it for the baby. I slept a little but not much. Every time I tried to sleep. I just had an image of what I had probably done to Charlie. It pained me so much to think of him suffering. I had heard enough from Mal and Jo to know that he was depressed. Maybe I could phone him. No I couldn't do that. I had to tell him in person.

Tiff and Em were trying everything to cheer me up. It wasn't working well and I knew I was hurting them by being like this, as well as Mal and Jo.

Em knew that something was up. I could tell she really wanted to know but wasn't going to force it out of me. At least not yet. I felt really bad not telling her. Leaving her hanging. I would tell everyone soon.

**(Charlie POV)**

It had been a month since Abbey had gone. A month until she came back. I had gotton a little better. I was eating small portions throughout the day. I answered when someone talked to me. I slept a little every night, mainly because I just passed out watching TV. I looked a lot better. But inside I was still burning. The others still saw that. They still saw me suffer. And they tried to comfort me. I was a burning man. I wouldn't stop burning until that girl came to put the fire out. She was coming back a week before semester. I hoped she would accept me back. I needed to tell her now. I knew that Mal and Jo wouldn't give me a number or address because she had ordered them not to. But maybe if I wrote a letter they would post it for me. Yes. I would do that. I went to my desk and grabbed a pen and paper.

_To Abbey,_

_I know that you don't want to speak to me right now. But please hear me out._

_I miss you every day. I miss your voice. I miss your touch. I miss your scent. I miss you._

_I promise you with every fibre in my body that I didn't kiss her. I was trying to push her off me when you came round the corner. I didn't kiss her back. I hate her. I have always hated her. I do not feel anything for her. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. You are my life. It feels like you have taken my heart away with you. There is a hole in my chest which only you can fill._

_I hope that you still feel the same way._

_I am not expecting you to come running back into my arms the very minute you get this letter. Just please think about it. I still want to be with you with all my heart._

_Take as long as you want to take a break and get some air._

_I am sorry for everything. Please forgive me._

_I miss you. I love you._

_Charlie. _

I sealed the letter in a blank envelope. I put it into my desk to give to the girls later. I hoped she would want me back. I don't know what I would do without her. I sat and hoped.

**(Abbey POV)**

I was almost three months and I was starting to show. My stomach was hard and you could tell there was a baby in there if you felt it. I loved seeing the little bump in my stomach where my baby was. I loved it already and I I had only known about it for a month.

My morning sickness had started and I had it regularly. It was really worrying Emily and I knew I would have to tell her, or she would find out some other way.

I lay on my bed with my top up. I stretched out on my back so you could see my little bump. I moved my fingers over it softly and started humming. I still stayed in my room most days so I didn't think I would be disturbed.

"Abbey, I really think you should go see a doctor about..." Em froze as she looked at me. I looked up at her. She was staring at my hands on my stomach. I quickly took them off and pulled my top down but you could still see it slightly. I sat up. She still hadn't moved.

"Em..." She looked at me with wide eyes, that cut me off.

"Abbey... are you.... are you...."

"Yes." I cut her off. Her eyes went all happy and then sad again.

"Is this why you ran away?"

"One of the reasons."

"Have you told him?" She asked, though I was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"No."

"Oh. Can I ask why?"

"I was going to tell him which is when I saw..." My eyes started watering and I couldn't speak anymore because of the image that invaded my mind.

"Oh Abbey. I'm so sorry." She came over and hugged me. "Is this what was wrong? I knew you were hiding something from me, and Tiff is in on it too. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked slightly hurt.

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone. But Tiff guessed. And what was the point lying she would have known."

"I guess. You still should have told me." She replied. "Abbey, you need to start resting and eating more if you are pregnant. All of this wont be helping the baby."

"I know. I just... I just... I don't know what to do. I have to tell him. He is going to find out when I go back. I am starting to show now. After another month I think it will be pretty obvious."

"Sweetie. Its going to be fine. You will have Mal and Jo." She said. "Wait have you told them."

I shook my head.

"I think you need to. Do you want me to ring them now?"

I shook my head again. "Maybe they could come down before I go back. I don't think I can drive in the state I am in."

"Of-course honey. What about you go home 2 weeks early to get ready for school. And you might want to tell Charlie outside of school aswell." She said.

"Yes that would be really good. So they are coming on two weeks then?"

"Yes. I will go ring them now or would you like to do it?"

"Please."

"Okay I will just get the phone." And she went downstairs to get the phone.

I lay back down and put my hands on my stomach again. And I heard the door open, and Tiff walk in quietly.

"So you told her then?" She asked.

"Well she kind of walked in on me like this. But I was going to tell her today anyway." I told her.

"Its a good thing she knows. You know we all love you so much and we are going to take care of you and the baby."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much for doing this."

She smiled back. "Its no problem honey."

Em walked in with the phone and handed it to me. I sat up and lifted the phone to my ear. Tiff and Em walked out the room to leave me alone for our conversation.

"Hello?"

"Abbey. Is everything okay? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Mal asked in a frantic voice.

"Mal calm down. Take a deep breath," I told her. I waited a few seconds before continuing. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I was wondering, and I have checked with Em and Tiff, If you and Jo could come over here in two weeks just for a couple of days?"

"Urr. Yeh. I think we can. I will just go check with Jo."

I waited patiently for her to return.

"Yes. We can come. Two weeks today?"

"Yeh."

"We will be there. Any specific reason we need to come. Are you ill. Is something wrong." She started to get worked up again.

"Calm down Malandra. Nothing is... wrong exactly." I told her.

"What?!?" She screamed.

"I told you nothing is wrong."

"No you said it all weird. Something is up and I want you tell me right now."

"Nothing is up. I just have something to tell you and I want to do it in person so I will tell you when you get here." I explained.

"You aren't coming back are you?" She started to sob. "Abbey I am going to miss you so much."

"MALANDRA! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. I AM COMING BACK. I am just not ready to come back right now. Please stop worrying and I will see you in a few weeks." I said.

"Okay." She sniffed.

"Bye babe." I said.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and exhaled. Sheesh! That girl could seriously get worked up sometimes. I yawned. God I felt tired. I lay back down and drifted into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Charlie POV)**

Three weeks. Three weeks until she came back. Three weeks until my reason for living came back. Three whole weeks. I was going to die. This was so hard. It was so hard to keep living for everyone. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep until she returned. But I couldn't.

The girls were going to see her next week. I was so jealous. At least they were going to give her my letter I guess. When I had given it to them they were a little worried but said they would post it. But now they were going to see her they were just going to give it to her then. They promised they wouldn't read it and I took their word for it.

Ed and Jazz were being very patient and sensitive with me. Ed was making an extra special effort. I knew it was hard for him as he was normally a massive goofball. I felt really bad worrying them like this. I wish I could be better and look healthier for them. I knew I would be better when she came back. If she would take me back. If she didn't I didn't know what I would do. I would probably move away for a little while. I wouldn't want to inflict my pain onto Jazz and Ed. It wouldn't be fair. And I could never let her see. If she didn't want me then I would let her go. I loved her that much. I would want her to be happy even if it meant me suffering.

We had ordered pizza. I put a piece on my plate and stared at it. I knew I had 4 sets of worried eyes on me. But I couldn't face looking up into them. I didn't feel like eating tonight. Well I never did. I usually just forced food down my throat. I thought I had been getting better. But I had just gone back to how I had been before. I closed my eyes. I couldn't have them watch me break down. I stood up and walked to my bedroom.

I heard Ed and Jazz stand up. "No. Stay. I will go." Mal said.

I heard tiny footsteps come after me, I didn't stop I just carried on into my room shutting the door. I went over to my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I heard a tiny knock and the door creak open. She came over and sat on my bed. I just ignored her.

She took a deep breath. "I know you aren't going to believe me. But I know kind of how you feel." I didn't move. "I don't know if Abbey has told you my story. Has she?"

I shook my head into my pillow.

"Well I guess she wouldn't. I told her not to tell anybody and she is very loyal. I know that it is different but I know where you are coming from." She took another deep breath. "I know how you are feeling because I broke up with someone who I had been in a relationship for 8 months. The guy left me in the woods in the pouring rain. I didn't know my way out and I couldn't call anyone because I didn't have the energy. If Abbey hadn't found me when she did I would have caught Hyperthermia." I looked up at her with shocked eyes. She looked back down and smiled weakly then carried on with her story. "He had left me there because he wanted sex. He was very upset that day and I told him that I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted it to be what we both truly wanted. Not because one of us was upset and wanted a distraction. When I told him that he got angry. He got really angry. He punched me and took jacket and hit my with it. He didn't even leave my jacket with me, so by the time Abbey found me I was numb and freezing. She got so mad when she saw me that half the forest burst into flame. Luckily she got me out of there. I cried for days on end, went out and got drunk every night, didn't sleep or eat. In the end she threatened to have me hospitalized. That is what got me to look at myself. When I did I saw what had happened to me. I couldn't bear it. I looked like the living dead. I tried to get better, it was difficult but I did it with her help. She was the only one who knew about it. She is the only one who knows about it. Well apart from you. Everyone else, even Jo, still thinks he just moved away and I just was depressed about the break up. I did get better and started to act myself again, it took a long time, and I am still scarred with it. It still hurts me. I did love him. Not as much as I love Jasper. But I did. When I think about what happened to me properly I feel scared and there is pain in my chest. I don't love him anymore, but I am still scared of relationships. That is why I want to take it slowly with Jazz. I don't want to get hurt again. I know that he wont treat me that badly. But if he broke up with me it would hurt me even more and I know it." Mal explained. I was horrified. No-one should have to go through that. She turned to me and smiled weakly again. "So I can sympathise for you."

I sat up and hugged her. You would never think she would have gone through that, she was so bubbly and kind. Who could do that to her. I wanted to hunt down the guy who did this to her and teach him a lesson.

"Mal, I cant believe you went through all of that. I feel so bad. My problems are nowhere near as bad as yours. I am so sorry. And know I have pushed your best friend away. I am so sorry. I bet you miss her as much as I do."

She nodded against my shoulder. "I haven't been away from her for more that 3 days since that. I miss her so much." She started to cry.

"I am so sorry Mal. Its all my fault. Shhh." I tried to comfort her. I couldn't break down. I needed to be strong for her right now. I knew that this was going to help me a little but not a lot. I was nice to know that she knew what I was going through.

I don't know how long we sat there. She cried herself out. She pulled back and looked at me with puffy eyes, and mascara down her face.

"We should go downstairs before they start worrying." She told me. "Could you not tell anyone about that."

"I promise I won't. I think you might want to clear up a bit before you go downstairs."

She jumped up and went into the bathroom to tidy up. She came out looking a lot better. "So shall we return downstairs."

"Yes. And Mal." She turned to look at me. "Thank you."

"No problem Charlie." She replied.

"One more thing." I said. "Could you tell Ed and Jazz to stop worrying about me and tell Ed that as much as goofy-Ed annoys me, I miss him."

She smiled. "Of-course."

And with that we returned downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Abbey POV)**

Mal and Jo were coming today. I was nervous while very excited at the same time. My stomach was definitely visible now. I was starting to grow out of my clothes. I didn't know how they would react. I knew they would be hurt that I didn't tell them. But their opinion really mattered to me; I hoped they would think it was a good thing, because I was going to need them a lot in the next five months. I needed them to help me with doctors' appointments and all that seeing as I didn't think Charlie would take me back after what I had done to him. Polly and Tasha were coming again today. To help out, as there was going to be 5 people one of them pregnant. Thinking of the way they had reacted worried me even more. Polly was okay, but she was really worried about me. Where as Tash, well she burst into a rage. I think part of it was because I hadn't told her and she had always been the responsible one out of us as she was older. She went on in a rant about how I could be so irresponsible and how I should finish school first. I just burst out crying and then she felt really bad. She told me that she would be there for me and she didn't mean what she had said, she was just in shock. That made me feel a lot better.

I sat on the sofa as my feet were always hurting now from the extra weight. Tiff sat with me and tried to calm me down. It wasn't helping that much. She had attempted to put some make-up on me to make me look healthier but it didn't do much, I still looked like the living dead. They would probably go into hysterics at my face let alone my stomach.

The doorbell went and I started shaking, and shifting. I hadn't planned what to say or anything. Polly came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down and keep me still.

I heard the door click shut and Em and Tasha tell them that I was in the living room. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for it.

They both came running in. They looked at my face shocked. I smiled weakly, but I didn't have much energy. Then there eyes travelled down to my stomach and they froze in there tracks staring at it with wide eyes. I sat up straighter, and waited for them to comment. But they didn't do anything, they just stood there and stared. I counted to 30 and they still hadn't moved.

"Hi." I said. Trying to keep my voice casual. It didn't work and it came out as a squeak. I hadn't expected them to react like this. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Abbey... you... you're... you're...." Jo started to say. Mal was opening her mouth like but no words were coming out. She looked like a goldfish. At any other time I would have laughed. But not this time.

I put my hands on my stomach protectively. "Yes. I am." I said. She looked up at me, but Mal was still staring at my bump opening and closing her mouth. "Mal? Are you okay?" I asked starting to get worried.

She finally looked up at me with a worried expression. "Are you really.... are you really..."

"Yes I am pregnant."

"Who...who's..." She started again.

"Charlie's" I replied. They both seemed to relax a little. Tiff got up so they could come and sit next to me. They both hugged me and started off again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jo asked, slightly hurt.

"I wanted to do it in person." I shrugged.

"Oh." She said simply.

"When did you find out." Mal questioned.

"The day I left." I told them.

"You should have told us. I am guessing Charlie doesn't know?"

"No," I told them.

"You should have told him." Jo said. "Why haven't you told him."

"I was on my way to tell him when I saw him..."

"Oh." She smiled apologetically.

"When are you coming back." Mal asked.

"Well, I have got to go to the doctors in 3 days so could I come back with you guys? I really don't want to drive back alone." I asked.

"Oh honey, of-course you can. We have all missed you so much." She said as she hugged me again. "When are you going to tell him?" She asked suddenly.

I sighed. "I am not sure but I want to do it before semester starts so if he freaks it wont be at school. But otherwise I am not sure." I told her.

"Okay honey. God I have missed you." Mal said.

"I missed both of you guys as well." I told them.

"When are we going back?" Jo asked.

"Well, do you want to go back tomorrow evening or Thursday morning? I have the doctors on Friday." I suggested.

"Why don't we spend the day with Tiff, Em, Polly and Tasha. Then go home after dinner." Jo said.

"Yeh that would be good." I sighed, getting into a more comfortable position. "I was surprised you two haven't said anything else about my appearance. I thought you would be screaming at me, saying I wasn't doing myself any good." I laughed.

"Yeh well its a bigger shock about the baby. But now you mention it you really should be sleeping and eating more. The other reason we haven't said to much is because we have been looking at an almost identical face everyday." Mal explained.

Had I really done this to him? I felt so bad. I cant believe I had hurt him so much. I couldn't have hurt him so much. He was the one who had kissed another girl. But did I really believed that? Sigh. No. I didn't believe that. Not anymore. Especially not now. Not after I knew what I had done to him. To be honest I had been doubting the story for a little while and starting to lean towards believing what he had said to the girls. Charlie wasn't the kind of person who would cheat. Know I thought about it I didn't believe my version. The only reason I was going back was because I didn't know how to face him. I didn't know how to face all of them.

I started to cry. DAMN HORMONES.

"Awww honey, Its okay." Mal comforted.

"Mal, Jo, Please tell me the absolute truth. How is he doing?"

They looked at each other. "He is doing fine babe."

"No tell me the truth. And I mean the absolute truth. If you don't I will call tiff in here." I said.

"He is okay. He isn't eating really, or sleeping. He doesn't talk much and is just counting down the days until you come back. He really loved you and is missing you so much." Jo said. I knew she was telling the truth because she was so reluctant to tell me.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him this way. I'm so so so sorry." I cried.

"Its okay Abbey. I understand. I don't know what I would have done I this situation." Mal said.

"You guys I am really sorry, but can I go to bed. I think I need some time to think and I am really tired." I asked. I felt really bad. They had come all the way over here and I was going to bed.

"That is fine you need your rest. Do you mind if I call Ed on your phone? I want to tell him I will be home earlier than expected." I nodded my head.

I started on my way upstairs, but Mal stopped me.

"Here. This is for you." Then she ran down to the others again. I looked down at the envelope in my hand. It had Abbey written on the front in Charlie's script. I carried on up the stairs and to my room, where I sat down on my bed and read the letter.

_To Abbey,_

_I know that you don't want to speak to me right now. But please hear me out._

_I miss you every day. I miss your voice. I miss your touch. I miss your scent. I miss you._

_I promise you with every fibre in my body that I didn't kiss her. I was trying to push her off me when you came round the corner. I didn't kiss her back. I hate her. I have always hated her. I do not feel anything for her. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. You are my life. It feels like you have taken my heart away with you. There is a hole in my chest which only you can fill._

_I hope that you still feel the same way._

_I am not expecting you to come running back into my arms the very minute you get this letter. Just please think about it. I still want to be with you with all my heart._

_Take as long as you want to take a break and get some air._

_I am sorry for everything. Please forgive me._

_I miss you. I love you._

_Charlie. _

By the end I was crying. I missed him too. I loved him so much. I needed to get back to him. I would tell him after the doctors' appointment on Friday. I sat down and cried over what I had done to him and myself. This was all my fault. I cried myself to sleep that night. Just like normal.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Malandra POV)**

I walked into the room with Tiff, Em, Polly, Tasha and Jo in. They were all sat at the table silently as if not to know what to discuss.

"How has she really been doing?" I asked.

Em and Tiff both sighed. "We have been so worried about her. She doesn't eat, unless we forces it down her throat. She doesn't sleep unless she passes out crying. She doesn't talk that much and she either looks in serious pain or just numb." She explained, her eyes watering.

"We don't know what we can do to help her. I am so worried about her." Tiff cried.

"Thank you so much for helping her. We are so thankful. We are worried to but hopefully she will be a bit better if we can get her back with Charlie. They both really love each other and I haven't seen her as happy as she is with when she is with Charlie ever. It is like she is whole." I said, my eyes watering as well. Jo was doing about as well as me. She kept up a string of apologies and said they could come and stay whenever they wanted.

"Can I use you phone?" I asked.

"Sure." Em said handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said, walking off into the other room to call Jazz.

I dialled the number, it rung once before he picked up.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Malandra." He said relieved. "How is everything."

"Its...well....yeah." I said. "I do have some good news. We are coming back tomorrow."

"Abbey?" He asked.

"Yes she is coming back as well."

"How is she?" He asked. "As bad as Charlie?"

"Worse. Jazz, worse."

"Is that possible?"

"Well, she isn't sleeping, like him. She is eating the bare minimum, like him. She isn't reaaly coming down from her room, like him. Everyine is so worried. Her eyes have lost there spark but its all just made more extreme than Charlie."

"What do you mean Mal? I don't understand. What you said is just like him. How can it be made more extreme?" He asked utterly confused.

"I am not meant to tell you this, Jazz. You cant tell anyone. I mean anyone, okay." I warned him.

"Okay. I wont tell. I am just confused." He replied.

"It is made more extreme for Abbey, because she is pregnant." I explained.

"WHAT!?!" He shouted.

"Shhhhh." I hushed. "Abbey is almost 4 months pregnant with Charlies baby. It is draining her energy and nutrition and she is not eating or sleeping enough as it is. The baby is making her more emotional and less comfortable for her."

"Holy Shit." Jazz whispered.

"I know. She is coming back tomorrow and is going to a doctors' appointment on Friday morning. I don't know what is happening after that, but she is planning on telling Charlie soon. She is really worried that he wont take her back after what she has done and because of the baby."

"He will. I know he will."

"I know too." I said. "Look I have to go now. Give Charlie a hug from me and Jo. And don't tell anyone about our conversation."

"Don't worry I won't,"

"Bye honey see you on Friday hopefully."  
"Bye, My love."

I hung up and sat down to think. I was really worried about Abbey. She looked awful and the baby was draining her as well. I hoped it would get better when she sees Charlie again. He would take her back. I know he would. And she will take him. I can see it in her eyes that she still loves him and is missing him so much.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry another short Chapter. The next one will probably be short aswell... there might be some longer ones after that. Sorry xx Luv You All xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter33 – Abbey**

I made my way into the waiting room of the doctors' office. I had a nice road trip back with Mal and Jo. It was so good to see them again. But I knew they were not going to let me sulk and would make sure I ate and rested. But hopefully those things would happen on their own. But would he take me back? I doubted it. I had hurt him so much and I hadn't told him about his baby. Sigh. I looked down at my hands as I pondered over the speech I had made. I knew it would all go to pot the moment I saw his face though anyway.

"Miss Sykes." The speaker called. I wondered in to the room to see Dr. Mason.

"Hello Abbey, how are we today." He asked. Turning in his chair to see me.

"Sore and tired." I replied.

"Okay then, can you lie down and spread your legs." I did as he asked and I rolled up my top for the gel. It was really gold and sticky. I knew what to expect but I still hated it. He pressed the little scanny-thing to my stomach and moved it around. I looked at the screen intently. The picture popped up and I sighed. That was my baby. I could have sat there for hours looking at it. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Dr. Mason.

"Would you like to know the sex?" he asked.

I really wanted to know. But I would want Charlie to find out at the same time. Ugh I really wanted to know though. No I had to wait for Charlie if he would take me back anyway.

"No thank you." I replied.

"Okay. I will just print these for you and I will write the sex of your baby in your folder. If you ever want to know then you can call or come and ask me." He told me. "And Abbey. The baby is healthy now. But you need to eat and rest more otherwise it will affect your baby as well as you." I nodded and he wondered out of the room after handing me the pictures.

I wondered out of the hospital looking at them. As soon as I got into the car park I was pounced on by Mal and Jo. As soon as they saw the ultra-sound pictures they squealed and took them from me. While they were 'awing' I got into the car and rested my feet.

They both came into the car quietly and handed me back the pictures. I sighed. I knew they were thinking about Charlie, I knew I had to see him today.

"Soooo..." Mal tried to break the silence.

"Yes." I replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes I am going to tell Charlie today."

"Okay. But when you get there, please don't be to shocked by his appearance." Jo warned me.

Why? What had I done to him? Was he that bad? Countless questions ran through my head.

When we got home, I decide to freshen up. I did my teeth and brushed my hair through and tried to look as presentable as possible. I stepped out to see Mal and Jo waiting for me.

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

"Okay then. Lets go."

**Chapter34 – Charlie**

I sat in my bedroom with my back to the door, looking out the window. Mal and Jo were coming back today. But Abbey wasn't. There was only one week left and I was doing slightly better knowing she would be back soon, but I still didn't look healthy and I still just moped my days away. At least I would be able to know how she was soon right.

I heard Mal and Jo come through the door. I wouldn't go down just yet I would let them be happy as couples for a while until I broke the happiness. I heard someone attempt to come up the stairs quietly but it didn't work. I wasn't ready to see them yet so I stayed facing the window with my eyes directed at the floor.

The door squeaked as it opened and I heard a gasp.

"Oh My God. I cant believe I have done this." The voice a longed to hear cried. SHE WAS BACK. I was so happy then it hit me that she was crying. Why was she crying?

I turned around and saw her tear streaked face staring at me in the mirror. When I turned she turned to look at me and started sobbing again.

"Oh My God, Abbey!" I was so happy to see her, but so sad to see her crying. "Its okay Abbey. Its okay." I tried to sooth her.

"No its not!" She screamed.

"Yes it is. Everything is fine."

"NO IT ISNT! Look what I have done to you. I have seen how I have affected Ed and Jazz. I shouldn't have done it. And how can I expect you ot take me back after that. I cant do it. I cant do that to you. And then I didn't even tell you. And....and....and" Her sobbing took over.

"You didn't tell me what?" I asked.

**I know Cliff-hanger.... I hate them too. Anyway I think you all know what is going to happen next anyway. I just wanted to do it in Abbeys pov. Lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter35 – Abbey**

How could he not see? Was it not obvious? Surely he knew. I stood there sobbing until I couldn't take it any longer.

"LOOK AT ME CHARLIE! LOOK AT ME! ISNT IT OBVIOUS???" I screamed. These damn hormones. I shouldn't be screaming like this. It was wrong. Ugh I hate them. They say pregnancy is a good time. But I strongly disagree. You et morning sickness, your emotions go haywire, you cant do loads of things and you are really uncomfortable. But I guess you are growing life inside of you. That thought was the best.

He turned slowly. And looked at me. When his eyes dropped down the my hands on my stomach he froze. I stood there and he well... he just stared.... for god knows how long. Until I finally brought up the courage to talk.

"Look. I know I cant expect you to take me back. But I just wanted to tell you that ut is yours. And I am keeping it." When I looked back at him he was staring into my eyes. As if he was trying to read my thoughts. "I am sorry. Goodbye." I stood up to walk out. Maybe I could transfer to Emily and Tiffs school? Or something. I was pulled out of my planning by Charlie grabbing my arm and spinning me to look at him.

" Abbey don't go. I do want to be with you. I understand why you did it I would hae done it if I was in your position. I should be the one apoligising. Abbey I am so sorry. But I promise you I didn't kiss her she launched herself on me and I was trying to push her off. I love you Abbey. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. Forever. And now you have a baby growing inside of you. Our baby." He moved one of his hands o his stomach and the other caressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand and we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. I could have stayed there forever.

I suddenly felt a little bump. I grinned. I looked up at Charlie to see him grinning too.

"I think our baby likes us together." He said, chuckling.

I giggled and our little baby kicked for the second time.

**The End**

**Sorry its short....**

**NOTE NOTE:**

**I might write a sequel but I am not sure.**


End file.
